


干饭结缘

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 沙雕短文。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	干饭结缘

因为青学再次开展干饭比赛，全体成员正一一被教练拎出来骂。

龙崎教练颤抖着拿着晚餐账单，头上井字不断蹦出，“半大小子，吃穷老子。住宿费都被你们吃光了！今晚都给我睡街头吧！”

大伙不由自主将哀怨的目光投向桃城和越前，桃城低声抱怨，“什么嘛，我们也是为了青学的荣誉。”越前压低了帽子，“大家都还没得很呢。”

结果两个人脑袋一人挨了一个栗子。

最终由于青学经费问题，原定的房间缩减一半，两个人挤一挤睡一张床。

教练气冲冲地宣布完后，手冢眼镜反光一闪，叫了声不二，背着网球包转头就走，不二乖乖跟上，留下风中凌乱的队友互相争床位。

“手冢。”

“嗯。”

“你睡觉安分吗？会不会打滚？”

手冢带着警告意味，“不二。”

“嗨嗨。不过我睡觉很乖哦。”

“嗯。”手冢不觉放松了嘴角。

不二睡觉是很乖，虽然睡着了也微微笑着，只是不自觉地喜欢抱着东西。手冢不知道什么时候他整个人钻进自己的怀里，手紧紧搂着自己的腰，脑袋窝在自己的胸口，连脚都轻轻触碰着自己小腿。薄薄的睡衣被掀起一角，露出柔软的小肚子，手冢下意识地摸上去，果然很温软啊。

太大意了，不二，手冢下意识推了一下并不存在的眼镜，绝对不能让他和别人一起睡！

次日不二一脸愁容，并非和手冢睡得不好，相反在他那心里总是特别平静，一下子就睡着了……只是会被顶醒。

按理来说，大家都是男生，都知道生理反应是不可避免的，在睡梦中也是无意识的行为，可是手冢总是无意识地抱着他，蹭着他的屁股打桩！！

不二握拳，再也不能因为手冢他睡醒一脸无辜又迷茫的眼神而说不出口了！

他盘腿坐在床上，今晚一定要做一个了断！

他看见手冢从浴室出来，只披着浴袍，头发没吹干，水滴从他胸口的锁骨慢慢流到他的腹肌，隐没在浴袍之下。不二不由得咽了咽口水。

“手冢……”

手冢一边擦头发一边回道，“嗯？”

“我有一件事情想和你商量。”

“什么？”

“睡觉能不能不要抱着我？”

手冢拿起眼镜带上，“不二，是你先抱我的。你有抱着东西睡的习惯。”

不二心里裂开，我怎么不知道我这个习惯，也从来没有人给我说过啊，说起来合宿总是和手冢同一个房间或者隔壁床铺。

“怎么了不二，是我抱的不舒服吗？”

“不是……”

“那是为什么？”

不二脸上发红，说话也支吾起来。“……因为你老顶着我……”

“听不清。”

“因为你顶到我了！”

“顶到什么？”

“顶着我的屁股……”

“什么顶着你的屁股？”

问出口后，手冢突然反应过来，脸颊开始发红发烫，他下意识地鞠躬道歉，抱歉抱歉。

不二脸上也早已飞红。

“不二……那我还可以和你一起睡吗？”

“当然可以。”不二头一次羞涩的不敢看他的眼睛。

不二睡眼惺忪，“手冢，你又顶着我了，要不要去疏解一下。”

“你是不是不会？也对，乖乖的好学生，那我来教你吧。”

说着，不二纤细柔软的小手向下伸去，抚摸上他的坚挺，上下套弄起来。不二的小手隔着布料摩擦，指尖轻轻划过他的敏感处，手冢感觉有点眩晕，一直暗恋的对象竟然帮他做这种事，何况他的手那么软，两只手都环上来前前后后的抚弄。顶部分泌的液体已经晕湿了布料，不二嘟喃一声，“还是脱了方便吧。”手冢制止不及，眼睁睁看着不二将他内裤扯下，粗大的阴茎弹了出来，蹭到了不二的脸庞。不二微微睁开眼睛，一抹蓝光泻出，他伸出粉嫩的舌尖在上面舔了舔，仰起头对他微笑道，“舒服吗？”

“不二！！！”手冢从梦中惊醒。真是太大意了，自己居然做这样的梦，但是好舒服，他对着自己还硬邦邦的东西叹气。但怀里的不二被他一叫，低低的呜咽一声，睫毛颤动了一下，醒了过来。

他揉了揉眼睛，“手冢，几点了。”

“还早，再睡一会。”手冢轻轻揉了揉他的头发。

“天都没亮，那么早你叫我干什么？”

“……当作没听到吧，不二。”

“可是你都把我叫醒了。”不二不满的瞪大眼睛，看起来像是有起床气。

“抱歉，我梦到你了。”

“梦到我什么才叫出声？”

手冢面不改色扯谎，“梦到你从楼梯上摔下来。”

“在什么地方的楼梯？”

“从我教室到你教室之间的楼梯上。”

“只有我一个人吗？”

“楼梯那里只有我和你。”

“我怎么摔的？”

“你踩到了一颗网球。”

“以上都是你自己刚刚编的吧？”

“是。”

手冢脱口而出后意识到自己下意识说出真相，他尴尬的推了推眼镜，却什么也没摸到，自己刚才一直分心在想怎么离开才能不让不二看见起的反应。

“手冢，你要知道梦是没有那么强的逻辑的。”

不二眯起眼睛，看向手冢高高翘起的裆部，“手冢你不会喜欢我吧。”

手冢忽然觉得这一幕有点眼熟，这不是梦中场景吗？

不二笑眯眯的看向他，手冢的耳尖早已通红。

不二罪恶的小手向下探去，一边轻轻揉捏着，一边问道，“喜欢吗？”

手冢的喘息即将溢出，却一低头看到不二胯下也早已搭起了小帐篷，不禁微笑起来，“彼此彼此吧？”


End file.
